Withered Roses 2
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: A requested Sequel to Withered Rose 2. First Story in the Gleaming Gems series to be a direct sequel another story. Summary: Sequel to Withered Roses. After the arrival of Amethyst in her son's life, the dynamics of her perfect home is changed. And in turn, she fears that the love of her son has as well... Please leave reviews.
1. Mercy

Rose just couldn't help herself. Seeing him sitting there on that scratchy motel bed in nothing but his Dogcopter undies made her instantly jump onto her baby with kisses.

"M-mom?! What are you doing?"

"I love you, Steven." She giggled in his ear.

She ran her tongue across his neck and softly chewed on his earlobes. Although Steven slightly recoiled, Rose simply cradled her boy tighter, snaking her into his cartoon briefs, trying to stir the pot of dormant emotions of pre-pubescent desires. The pleased sigh she let out was telling.

"You're going to be a big boy when grow up." She spoke as she pecks his neck with kisses. She looked at her son's flushed face. He didn't understand it, but she knew that this was a feeling he would soon learn to love. _´And I am to only one who can give this pleasure.'_

She slid from behind him, only to kneel at the edge of the bed, hands holding his legs in place as she inched closer to his crotch, never taking her eyes off his. Those hazelnut irises show signs of fear, uncertainty, and a hint of want. It brought her joy to see him beginning to enjoy her own brand of "mother love". She gave an exaggerated "Ah" as she lewdly hung her tongue out and stroked her pink muscle against the erect spear beneath the cloth. _'Why rush into fun?'_ She couldn't help to snickers when she saw her toes curl and heard a him squeak. She continued to tease the lad as she nibbled and rubbed the garment over his member with her teeth. She knew it was cruel and enjoyed every second of it. _'I do believe it's time for my treat.' _She took his spit-soaked underwear between her teeth, dragging them off with ease. She admired her handiwork. The tip of his cock was a vibrant red, dick pulsating with anticipation. She licked her lips hungrily. _'You'll do nicely.' _"Did that feel good, sweetie?"

"[heavy breathing]"

"That's fine. You don't have to answer. Your friend right here speaks volumes." She kissed his swollen head, drawing another moan from Steven. This is way she wanted him. Super sensitive and submissive. "You're going let mommy give you more loving." She slowly engulfed his member with her luscious pink lips. After a couple swirls around the shaft, she reared her head back slowly, making sure to delicately skim the top of her mouth over his penis, catching the back of his glans. She repeated this action many times, added breaks by lapping the sides of his beefcake like a dog. Suddenly, Steven groans became louder, and with a strain in his voice, he cried out in an unfamiliar ecstasy.

"Mommy?! This feels weird. I-I think we shh-should stop!"

Rose looked up at her Steven's adorably nervous face, as she released him from her moist, spit-laced cavern. She then caressed her son's member in one hand, and tended to her heated core with the other, giving playful licks across his hard tip. Rose thought his constant moaning and groaning at every little action she preformed was the cutest thing.

"For whatever for dear? Do you feel like you are going to explode?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's fine, my little boy. You can explode all you want. All. Over. Me~." Rose her maw as wide as she could get it to go, ready to take his first orgasm into her mouth. I just took one more lick for him spurt his love juice into her open passage. Strands caught onto her cheeks, other found their way on her bosom. The amount that ended up in her mouth, she pooled in her tongue. After a minute of jerking him for his last drop, she sat up on the bed with her baby, who a was still trying to recover. She had one last trick for him. She lifted his chin up, cupping his lust-drunk face. The hazy daze of his eyes was just adorable. She opened her lips, guiding Steven's cum through her tongue, pouring his seed into his mouth. Steven didn't do anything to protest her strange ritual. When Rose finished, she claimed his lips, massaging his throat which forced him to swallow the contents. When opened her eyes, she found her son slumped against her chest, exhausted from his first climax.

The train crashed inside her mind when the realization hit her with the weight of the world has her guilt. She just forced herself on her only son. "Oh God. What have I done?!" She began to redress her child in the clothes he was wearing at the funeral, after she hid his underwear with her stuff.

After a violent vomiting session in the bathroom, Rose was able to compose herself enough to sit down. She didn't understand what the hell come over her. She wasn't drunk, high or anything. One minute she holds her baby as she cried over his father. The next, she is giving him a tongue like he was her kitten. She glanced at her son, who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He was a such a cute boy. She remembered when she first heard him speak, her heart fluttered away. Those eyes of his, so full of innocence, nothing but love for whoever he so happened to gaze upon. She reached out to stroke his cheek, but when a memory of events prior flashed into her mind, she recoiled as if she was burned. "God, I'm sick." When he awoke, she feared to that he would remember everything, and attempt to run in fear. But when he asked to use to bathroom, she was in disbelief. When she asked, "Do you hate me", Steven?", her suspicions were confirmed.

"No, I don't hate you. I never hated anyone in my life." And he hugged her leg, she cried in joy. He had recollection of what she did. She was so happy for she was granted mercy that day.

"Positive?!" Stared at the test in hand. It was the fifth she taken, and they all read the same result. It had been a month and a half since she had a cycle. At first, she figured it was because she was upset with the fact that Steven allowed that bimbo to move in with them. They had been spending less and less time together since _she_ showed up, unannounced, kissing on her son. Her baby. Her lover. And now, Her baby daddy. She smiled and giggled in a joyful bliss.

"God, I'm sick. But I don't give a fuck."

She hopped up from her bed, and began to head upstairs, knowing that Amethyst dragged him up there to "show her the old room". Rose knew what her game was. Sure, she may have been in check for over a month, but now she could put "Amy" back in checkmate. Just like the first time she touched something that didn't belong to her.


	2. Adult Talk

"Wow, it's really been while I've been back in here. Surprisingly clean in here." Amethyst strolled through her old dwelling. The purple veil hung around her black and magenta bed spread. Steven followed in tow, casually allowing her to explore the time capsule that would be her place a refuge.

"Well, after your departure, I ordered your room to be kept locked, after I took to the liberty of cleaning up of course. Sorry if you are too keen on me touching your things."

"It's fine. I trust you didn't do anything weird with my clothes." She said going through her old dresser.

"W-what?! I-I'm not a pervert, Amy." _'Although, thoughts have crossed my mind.'_

A sinister grin grew behind her long hair. "Well, the reason I say that is because my undergarments all in a different drawer."

"I-I might have moved them around when I was folding them, but I didn't sniff them or any other weirdness." Steven was already becoming a flustering mess.

"The only thing weird was that fact you specified smelling my panties." Her grin grew wider and wider.

"I-I don't… can't…" And Steven was lost for words. Amethyst he finally had enough and placed a peck on his cheek.

"You're still that cute boy I loved to tease back then. It's almost like I never left you, little man."

"You literally come to my chest, Amethyst."

"I can't say that I don't love how you grown, Steven. But you're still a naïve, little, boy. You just been blessed is all."

"And I see that your still as much of a tease as you always been." He quipped back.

"I can be more than a simple tease, Mr. Universe."

"Oh? And how exactly do I get you to do that?" He knew her game. And he more than edger to play along.

"Well, there's a few ways."

"Like?"

"For starters, you can continue to massage my ass." He didn't realize his hands were already cupping her full derriere.

"I didn't know you like that."

"I like when you do it."

"Heh. If you sure make a compelling argument."

"If want to fuck then just say so." She so sick of this banter. It was delaying her fun.

"Where's the fun in asking?"

"I hate to interrupt you two and… whenever it is that you are doing, but I have to talk _my son_. So, if you don't mind, Steven, come with me. We are going out for the evening. Mistress, you've been here. Figure it out."

Steven's heart stopped and his brain died at that moment she spoke very moment. But Rose revived him with a tug of his ear.

"Ahh. Mother, you're embarrassing me."

Amethyst stood there in disbelief of what just transpired.

"Wow. She sure is clingy." Well, she would have her fun when her little man returned.

After dragging Steven into the car. Rose drove off for a good 10 minutes.

"Ow! Please, can't you let go already?!"

"Shut up."

"God, what your deal lately?"

"Her."

"Who?"

"Shut it. As if you don't already know."

"Ummm. Rose, are you going to tell me-"

"SILENCE!"

"…" After another 5 minutes, Rose slammed on the brakes. Leaving them on a dirt path, in the middle of nowhere, dusk slowly creeping away.

She let go of Steven and began with a sigh. "What the hell were you doing with her in that bedroom, Steven?"

"We were just-"

"Steven. You don't lie to me. I was there when you were having your little breakdown over being a pervert."

"I wasn't going to lie to you, Rose." _'And I'm not a pervert.'_

"Steven. I'm not upset that you find an attraction towards another woman. I told that I was fine with you have another woman in your life. I knew my lady-killer of a son couldn't stay satisfied with an old woman like me. But, when I said those things, I told you to keep me first."

"Rose…"

"I'm upset that you constantly pick Amethyst over me. For almost 6 weeks, since she got here, you have constantly put her needs and ambitions over me. Your own Mother."

"I'm sorry. I just that, I loved her since we…" He didn't really want to tell her.

"I know. She was your actual first time. She was drunk, and you two ended up doing the dance. I also know about Pearl as well, and your many affairs after she left."

"How?"

"Garnet reported going-ons that took place while I was… _away."_

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell before them.

"Just admit it. You love her more than me, don't you?"

"No. I don't."

"Then why?! Why do you spend more time with her than you do with me?"

"Because, I…"

"You what?!"

"Because, I miss her okay."

"You do more than just miss her. The way you touch, hold, and speak to that bitch. When was the last time you even spared me a sensual hug?"

"Why do hate Amethyst so much anyway?"

"Because she took you away from me before, and she's doing it again. Why do you think I got rid of her the first… time?"

"Wait… you did what?!"

"Nothing. It's in the past anyway."

"Rose, you better fucking tell me what you did, or I swear to God I'll leave."

"Fine. After I found out that Amethyst stole your virginity, I took the liberty of firing her. There, you happy now?"

Steven hatred for his mother slowly began to crawl back to his eyes.

"Fuck this." He said as he attempted to storm out of the car, only to discovered she lock it.

"Let me out, Rose."

"No, you are going to listen to me right now young man. I am not done talking."

"Well I am. So, let me out before I…"

"I'm pregnant."

"I don't give a fuc-w-w-w-what?"

"I'm pregnant. Congratulations, you going to be a father."

"Y-you sure?!"

"I took five tests, each one read positive. So, I'm fucking sure."

"Oh God."

"I thought you would be happy."

"I am. It's just we just got through yelling at each other."

"Sorry it wasn't best of circumstances."

"I-It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's understandable. It's was kinda of a dick move."

"I guess I'm a little too obsessed with Amethyst. I need to start making more time for, especially now."

"Well, I'm little obsessed with you so I know how you feel. But, if you _actually_ make more time for me, then…" Rose really hated that she was going to say this. "…I don't see a problem with you continuing your relationship with 'Amy'."

"So, she can stay?"

"Yes, she can stay."

Rose started the car back up and drove back to the beach house/estate. As she pulled in, she funny thought came to mind.

"Hey, want to know something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Now you going to have 3 people called you daddy."

"_**THUMP"**_

"Note to self, one bombshell at a time."


	3. Bad Romance

"No. Fucking. Way."

This was all the Latina come up as she stared at the sense before her. Rose Quartz engaging in courtship with own (literal) motherfucking son. Now Amethyst wasn't the type to peep on people, especially during their moments of intimacy, but whenever the man who grew up with you for over 6 years, and are current screwing starts locking lips with his own mother, you got to take a couple double takes at the scene just to understand what's going on. She could have sworn Steven that had a strong dislike for his own mother. Hell, she could say he pretty much hated her. Just what in Jesucristo name happened for there to be this kind of turn? Did she even want to know? Hell yes!

"Oh Steven, you sure know how to make a woman fell love." The pinkette said as she cradled herself in his lap, continuing to plant kiss all around his chest. The Adonis of a young man didn't say a word as he kissed the crook of her neck, holding his dirty little lover in his arms, as groom would a bride.

The worst part of the scene was the fact Amethyst wasn't all that surprised by the whole thing. She was all familiar with Rose and her "motherly" love. It was the whole reason she got fired. Amethyst remember that day she pulled up slowly in her black limo. After having the sight of a .22 magnum pistol pointed her temple, she was "persuaded" inside. The straight-faced Boss sitting across from her stayed silent, and she dared not speak herself, fearing anything she said would become her last words. When they finally stopped, she couldn't tell how long they have been driven around [seconds and minutes kinda bleed together when you stared death in the eyes, nor she knew where they were. She remembered being escort by Rose, as well as a bulky gentleman in a black suit with a pink under shirt and trimming, inside an abandoned warehouse. Rose wore an all-black dress. They ended up in a small empty storage. Rose's finger never left the trigger. Amethyst was beyond scared shitless.

"Smiley, you may leave for the day." She said unto her bodyguard.

"A—are you sure, my Diamond?" At least she wasn't the only one.

"Yes. You have more than fulfilled your _services_ today. Besides, can't have you witness anything that happens beyond this point."

"As you wish. A Diamond is Forever."

"Unbreakable, and luxurious."

He left, giving a glance of sympathy at Amethyst. "Be sure to locked from the outside."

"Yes, my Diamond."

The steady footstep receded away the door, until she could no longer hear them.

"Before you get any ideas. This a soundproof room."

Dry Ice froze in the pit of her stomach. The sharp tap of Rose's heel was like a tick of a clock, and Amethyst was feeling every movement she made was in slow-mo.

And she still didn't move her finger away from that damn lever.

"Amethyst."

"Yes, Ros-."

**_CRASH!_**

The results of the sound of thunder was a hole in the wall right behind the whiter-haired woman. A tuff of her silk like hair fell at her feet, but she didn't take her eyes of the smoking gun that was aimed squarely at her. Resulting in her dropping down to her knees, almost convulsing in fear.

"_Diamond!_ You will speak to me with respect you, miserable dog!"

"F-forgive me, my D-diamond."

"Oh, there is no forgiving you."

"Please. I-I'm sorry if I did anything to offend-"

**_CRASH!_**

"IF?! **IF** you offended me?! You. **_CRASH!_** Fucked. **_CRASH!_** My. **_CRASH!_** Son! My baby. **_CRASH!_** My only child. The only ball a pure of light I have left in this world. And you taint him with you disgust mitts. **_CRASH!_** Bitch, I will bury your "IF" sorry ASS!"

**_CRASH!_**

**_CRASH!_**

**_CRASH!_**

'_God did she ever run out bullets?!'_

"Try Again. Or I'll make your life a living Hell to the point you'll end your own pathetic life."

Amethyst couldn't get any air to just stay in her body long enough to say anything. She looked around her, the floor was littered with ricochet and bullet holes. She plead with God that this was a dream. Or at least some sort of sick joke at expense.

"Don't test me. When your Master tells you to speak. You speak, fucking dog."

"M-my. D-diamond. Please, I-I don't want to die."

"And yet, you come into my home. And think you come and take things that don't belong to you? Did you believe I wanted that?"

"No, my Diamond!"

"Then why should I such kindness?" Amethyst could feel the heated metal press into her scalp. "Just give me one good reason and maybe I won't kill where you are."

Amethyst body shook with the violence of an earthquake. Sweat careened down her body, as if they too fear for their wellbeing.

"Because… B-because… I-I…"

She fired another warning shot.

"Tick. Tock."

"Because Steven loves me!"

"…"

All Amethyst could think at that moment was about that night, and how it got her into this mess. And a smile suddenly appeared through her fearful grimace. "He loves me, Rose. And I love him. His charisma. The way he isn't a pompous asshole. Although he is wealthy, he tries to live modest. He'll come in sometimes while I'm cleaning and give me breaks as he finishes what left of the room. He'll listen to me talk. The sweetest boy I ever met, and I'm thankful I got to watch him grew into his own. Unlike some of us here."

"First, I'd be careful about taking shots if I were. I'll admit that did some emotional damage. But if you haven't already noticed I got more _shots _I can fire back."

"Message received. My diamond."

"Second, you not supposed to love her, you supposed to work for him. You are not deserving of his love. If anyone should receive his love, it's me, goddamn it."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. Me, and not your fat ass. He should love me and only me. You think you can take him out from me?! I loved him first. He's my baby. I gave him his first sensation of pleasure. You are nothing. Nothing more than a common whore on the street. And I should throw your ass bad out there, you are fucking tramp."

"It was you." Amethyst said in shock. "Those reoccurring nightmares he has about a woman kisses him. Touching him, even though he said no. IT WAS YOU!" The once fearful coward found the strength to back up and stomp towards her torturer. She cared not about the weapon in hand. This was no longer a matter about your life. It was about Steven's. "You sicko. How could forced yourself on your OWN son?! Did you know he used to cry for years over those horrible dreams? He couldn't sleep peaceful unless one of us was there with him. No wonder you couldn't be bothered to be in your son's life. Too much guilt eating at you?! You are a fucking PEDO!"

Rose straight-faced the whole rant, but her gun did lower. "I wouldn't be so high and might, Amethyst. I can say the same thing about you."

"He's 16, and I gave him a choice. You forced herself on a 10-year-old."

"11. No amount of "sorry"(s) will ever take away what I did. That I understand. However, if go back and change everything, I would. And the first thing I would change would be hiring you, so it would make killing you so much easier."

"You wouldn't kill. You know how much it would hurt your son. And may be a rapist, but even I know you wouldn't purposely hurt him, would you?"

When that pistol returned to her forehead, Amethyst glared didn't drop for a fraction of a second."

"You sure about that bitch. You know too much as it is? How do I know you would go to the cop about me and the Diamond Authority?"

"Nothing. Nothing but your son, Pink. What about you? Which more important to you; The Mafia or your son?"

The Staring Contest was a deadlock. Time slowed for the two as each weighted and reflected on their decisions and resolve.

**_Click?_**

"Lucky bitch." Rose stepped off in a casual grace. "For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith—and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God— not by works…"

"Crazy how a succubus knows the Bible."

"It means you're not dead because I run out of bullets. Not because of your fantasy view of love. You have a month before I come back to try again. If you are gone out of Steven's life before then, you will be spared."

"So, you're firing me."

"I like to call it, 'relocating'. You will still be pay handsome, since have 'information' we like stay between you and the D.A."

"I want a raise."

"Don't test me."

"You forgot about the information I have on just you."

"Fine have your crummy raise. Now get in the car before I pistol whip you to death."

"Fine."

"It goes without saying but don't mention any of this to Steven."

"Okay. But I'm doing this for him. Not for you and don't get it twisted."

Rose began blush to as she had another request.

"Amethyst?"

"What is it this time?"

"How was he?"

'_You sick, sick, sick, woman…_

"Flunitrazepam and Viagra?! Why the fuck is this in the liquor cabinet?" Amethyst ponder as she stealthily wondered through the large summer home's various drawers and cabinet, hoping to find something on Rose and Steven, while said duo were at an ultrasound. Amethyst was barely used to the idea that Steven were having a child, but she didn't blame him, nor did she hate the new life growing inside because if push came to shove, then would help Steven with it through thick and thin. But right now, she needed to finish piecing together why was there "Roofies", alcohol and Viagra all stored in the same place. She also needed assistance from some "former associates".

"Harold. It's me, Amethyst. Yeah. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Listen, I need you to get me in contact with Yvette and Beatrix. Yeah. Tell them it's about Rose."

**_Please drop a review and let know what y'all think.-NNW_**


	4. Personal Care

"So, let's discuss the elephant in the room."

In most cases, Steven imagined when people heard their near lifetime physician say that, they are going to die. In his case, he sort of wished that was the case. After having his mother leave so the two could talk in private, the doctor gave the young lad the third degree, as if he has committed first degree murder.

"Your own mother?! How, in the name of all that is scientifically possible, did you impregnate your own mother?!"

"Wait, are you seriously asking about the process of impregnation? Because if so, I question your doctoral degree."

"This is not the time Steven!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

"How about you start with how the hell did you get romantically involved with Rose? Last time I checked; you weren't to fawn of her. But, _clearly, _I was terribly wrong."

"Well, you're not going to like the answer?"

"Trust me, there's nothing that can surprise me at this point."

"Well, the thing is… I picked her up from the airport. We moved her stuff into the Summer Home. We started drinking and talked about my upbringing, and she confessed me some… things."

"What kind of _things_?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"The incest kind." He looked at her with a small sense of shame. Taking a deep breath, Steven continued his admission. "She told me that she was madly in love with me. She said that it because of the shame of her… _attraction_ that she left me in the hands of my caretakers."

"And let me guess. In the blind heat of the moment, you confessed that all the years of being apart made you develop an Oedipus Complex and coitus ensued?"

"Actually, I kind of got pissed with her after hearing about her _dark deed¸ _and I left her there and tried to go to bed. I couldn't sleep because she was crying so loud, so I stood in the door, watching her drown herself in alcohol and tears. I somewhat feared she would kill herself in that went on any longer."

"And you took pity on her and let her indulge in her twisted, dark fantasy."

"No, l pulled out my headphones and texted Amethyst before going to bed. Everything after that is kind of a hazy blur. Next thing it's the morning and I'm waking up, laying there naked with my mother caressing my body. When I'm about ready to kick her out of my bed, she starts confessing and begging forgiveness. Even though she did this the night before, that felt different. I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm remember forgiving her that morning. And ever since I have been trying to make sense of this whole relationship ever since. But she seems happy and I guess I'm happy for her too."

"That is, literally, the most illogical, most unbelievable, down-right taboo series of events I have ever heard, and the only reason I believe is because of the fact that your openly admitted to being the father of that child that's growing inside Rose, your own mother. I'm sorry to keep repeating that, but it'll still shocks me."

"I know. You're fine. I find myself having moments like that. Questioning how this whole thing started. It all seems so abrupt, you know? Within a span of a night, I go from resentment to infatuation. Crazy, right?"

"Just because you acknowledge it, don't make it better." She took a seat next to him on the hospital bed. The marble tiles seemed to bring great interest to the young man. The provider placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed. "Do you regret the path you chose?"

"_I don't know how to answer that." _ He found himself wanting to say that phrase. He knew that he loved his mother. But he also knew there was apart of him, buried deep inside his soul, that judge him harshly for his immoral decision of continuing his relationship with Rose. It ate at him from time-to-time.

"Well, I can't say I- "

_**Knock-Knock.**_

"Enter."

"I'm sorry, doctor. I was seeing if you two were almost done?" The soft smile on Rose's face calmed some of Steven's worries. Priyanka placed her other hand over theirs, as she turned to answer the pink-haired woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Quartz. I still have much to discuss with Steven."

"Oh. That's fine. I'll be in the lobby, okay Steven?"

"Understood."

She left, gently closing the door.

A sigh left both parties.

"I'm sorry, to disappoint you, Priyanka." Steven's gazed return to the floor.

"I'm not disappointed Steven. I just don't know how to feel about all of this." She wrapped her arms around him, softly nuzzling the boy. I've known you since you were in your teens and I never thought you would do something like this."

"Be honest, am I sick?"

"No. You're not to me." She cupped his face, coaxing him to finally show her his tearful eyes. She them wiped away, hurt to see him like this. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel terrible about this whole. It's not my place to judge you and your life choices. I just worry about you and what this could do to you mentally. But don't feel bad about it at all. You got a healthy baby girl on the way, a good standard of living. Steven, although I don't entirely agree with your relationship, you have my full support." Steven never knew how desperately he needed to hear those words. She placed a kiss on his forehead and cradled her patient for a few minutes.

Sighing, she stood up, retrieved one of the business cards from her coat. "This has my personal number, and other forms of contact, such my pager."

"You still use pagers?" He said taking the laminated parchment.

"Quiet. Now I want you to call me from time to time. If anything comes up with Rose, please notify me first."

"I will."

"Good boy. Now, I believe you have someone waiting for you to go."

"I believe your right. Thanks for everything, Dr. Maheswaran. I really appreciate it all."

"Don't think too much of it. Just don't be a stranger. I get awfully lonely here." He liked how she could go from professional, to personal and casual.

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that, the expected father took his leave.

"Quite the mess you made for yourself, Mr. Universe." Priyanka said shaking her head at the turn of events in her patient's life. But she could help but to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. "I wonder…" She looked out the window, staring at the Cadillac pulling out of the parking lot. "…should I have told him about little 'Carnelian'?"


	5. Family Reunions

"You Bitch!" To say that Rose was upset would be an understatement. Fire roared in her eyes as she stomps over to her target. Amethyst was unphased by her outburst and stood smugly as two rather tall (even by his standards) women block Rose's path. One was a dirty blonde; whose stern gaze nearly blew Rose's murderous face out of the water. The other had long white hair that came to rest on her shoulders, spilling over her chest, and by the expression on her face, she seemed quite scared of Rose, or anything really. "You brought them here?! You, fucking cunt! Why do you always have to ruin everything?" The fearful woman recoiled at the course language.

"Rosanne, calm down at once!" The blonde one commanded as she held Rose back, which wasn't too difficult, as she only come to her chest. The authority in her voice was powerful enough to cause her associate to stiffen out of fear. It was clear which one of these two woman were in charge. "Act like a Diamond for God sake."

'_Diamond?' _Steven questioned as went over to assist his mother. "Rose? Who are these people?"

"Shut up, Steven!" She lashed at her son, as she struggled against the blonde woman. He complied as he took a step back from the situation. He noticed the white hair woman looking at him, before she quickly looked away, blushing deeply. This certainly was an odd bunch.

"Whoa, first of all; it's not his fault that I decided to have them come by to see you, so watch it, Missy." Amethyst spoke in a corrective tone. "Second, I'm doing this so there is nothing hiding between you and Steven. Now, Steven." She looked towards him, and he could feel the deep sense of admiration and care. "Why don't you get acquainted with Beatrix and show her around. She has waited sometime to see you."

"Which one is Beatrix?"

"That would be me, sir." The white-hair lady squeaked, avoiding eye contact with the young man.

"Oh. Okay, well it's nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand out to her. Beatrix simply stared at the palm presented to her. It was an awkward five seconds before he retracted the gesture, only to have his hand jerked into her grasp. She quickly dragged him away from the crowded living room, leaving Rose, Amethyst, and the blonde the only ones left.

"Now. Rosanne. We have much to discuss."

Beatrix took Steven around the rooms as she explored the beach house/mansion, not once releasing his hand from her interlaced fingers. She would just open a door, take a quick glance, and moved on the next room. She said nothing through the whole tour of the home. After some odd rooms she finally settled in one of the many bedrooms. She pulled her accomplice inside and closed the door behind them. She released Steven from her firm grip and faced him in silence. Finally, free from her, he decided that this would be a valuable time to get some answers.

"Hey, um Beatrix was it?"

"Y-yes sir." When he placed a hand on her side, Steven could feel her violently shiver upon contact. She already looked like she was on the verge of tears. He let out a sigh. How was he going to get anything out of her if she's scared of her own shadow?

"You know you don't have to be scared of me, right?"

"I-I don't?" Although he come to her chin, she somehow found a way to stare at the floor.

"Of course not. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"No. I'm not going to yell at you. I promise, okay?"

She wrapped herself around him, softly petting his long dark mane. "You're a lot nicer than Pink."

"You mean Rose?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So, she really has rejected us."

"Who has rejected you? Who are you guys anyway?"

"Diamonds."

"Diamonds? Is that like a surname?"

"Yes. But it also refers the Diamond Authority, our 'family organization.' I'm the Blue Diamond. It's a pleasure to meet you, young one."

'_Oh my God, I'm hugging a mob queen.'_

"Pink. Amethyst tells me that you been up to a lot of things since you decided to go 'on vacation.' Unfortunately, all is not good news, sister."

"Amethyst, you dirty snake. What have you told them?"

"Nothing much. Just about the weather, day-to-day life. Oh, I might have mentioned that you live here now with your 23-year-old son, who's the father of the child you are currently carrying. So, nothing too revealing."

"I'm going to kill you for this. I knew you were going to wreck my home when you crawled on my front door."

"I thought we already went over this, Pink. You can't kill me. I mean what would Steven say if you did such as thing?"

"I'll get him a new one."

"Well, before you 'kill' her, we got something to discuss."

"We got nothing to discuss, Yvette, because I got nothing to say to you. Or her."

"You will comply, Pink." Yvette glared at Rose.

"Your stare won't work on me, _sister_. So, you might want to change your strategy."

Yvette was being to become annoyed with her sister's antics. She knew it that Pink would be difficult, but to this extent. It was daffy. Perhaps she was right about something. A different approach might do wonders for the blonde woman.

"*heavy sigh* Rosanne, why did you leave?"

"Wow, that's a pretty big bombshell, Beatrix." Steven stood in front of Beatrix, as she sat on the bed.

"Well, my young friend, it's the truth. Me, along with Yvette, are the head of the Diamond Authority."

"Wait, you mentioned that there was a "White Diamond?"

"Oh, mother Whitney. She passed a few years ago. Died peacefully in her sleep." A tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm sorry to have mentioned it Beatrix."

"It's fine Steven. You were only curious." She patted the spot next to her. Steven accepted the invitation and lounged with the white-haired diva. Beatrix found herself searching for his hand as she looked down at the host. He was sweet about the whole "I'm a godfather of the most dangerous faction in Beach City" thing. "You taken the news quite well, Steven. I excepted you to be freaking out."

"Well, I'm emotionally exhausted from a recent doctor visit earlier today."

"Oh, is everything alright. Nothing broken?"

No, I'm fine now. Just a checkup for something… important to me."

"Is this appointment about Pink and the child she carries?" She asked, lacing her fingers through his once more. She found herself soothed by the rhythm of his heart, pumping blood into his well-kept fingers.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, when we got here Amethyst explained it to us." Beatrix tested her resolve as she stroked his cheek, watching his face became a more vibrant pink.

"Oh. So, what does the Mafia want with my mother anyway?"

"Well, not really her we are interested in Steven. Rather…" She said as Steven found himself laid out, sideways, on the bed, Beatrix brushed up against his frame. "… it's you that interest us." She said as she chanced a kiss on his lips. "You interest me especially."

"Umm. I'm flattered, Beatrix. But that was kinda…"

"Abrupt? I'm deeply sorry, little one. It's just that, you caught the eye of my favor. Your such an excellent host. Not to mention you have been nothing but kind and understanding. So, forgive me Steven. You won't turn me away if I were to attempt another one?" Those godforsaken tears were coming back. And Steven couldn't help but feel compelled to do anything to ease her pain.

"A simple kiss wouldn't cause too much trouble." He said as he wiped her tears from her long face.

"And what if I want more?" She pressed herself against his well-built frame.

"Then take as much as you like, My Diamond."

"Good lad." She frenched her new lover, losing herself in the ecstasy of it all.

"Like hell I'm giving you my son."

"Rosanne, calm down and be reasonable. He is the first one of the Diamond bloodlines to be male. Do you know how valuable it is to the empire? We have a genetic goldmine at our fingertips."

"That may be, but that still my son you're talking about. What, you suggesting we whore him out to the world?"

"No. But please, at least allow us to recruit him. There is still place in our hierarchy for him. He can be the next Diamond. Don't you want your son to have anything he wants in life with the snap of his finger?"

"At what cost? To be related to a bunch of murderers."

"We never committed murder, Rosanne."

"My bad, because I forgot the difference of ordering mass executions and pulling the trigger."

"You are one to talk, My Diamond." Amethyst said with a side of smarm.

"Don't you start. How can you do this to Steven? Is getting back at me so important that you would allow them to take Steven? Don't you love him?"

"I love him enough to allow him to make his own decisions, Rose. I love him enough to allow him to see the darkest side of his family, because he has the right to contact them if he wants to, Rose. I don't manipulate someone I love through childish games and drugs, Rose."

"What you say to me?!"

"I found your roofies, Rosanne."

With that one statement, everything stopped for Rose. "You found my what?"

"I figured out. You still as sick as you always been. I mean first Sexual Assault and now drugging your own son?! When the fuck is you going to get right?"

"I hate you. I've hated you for the longest time. Amethyst, Yvette, and Beatrix. Wait, where is Beatrix?"

"She must still be with your son, Rosanne."

"Excuse me while I go checkup on my child." Yvette immediately blocked her path.

"You will do no such thing. I promised our sister that she will get to know the young man, uninterrupted."

"That bitch. You are allowing her to bang her nephew?"

"We figured you wouldn't have an issue given your history. Once she's finished, we leave, but don't think this is over. As you know, we Diamonds are quite persistent."

Powerless, tears welled up in her eyes, and she struggled to fire back. "I hope you rot in hell!"

"And we will await your arrival. Brutus."

Rose sat down on the couch, and for the first time in a long while, she was defeated. Bitter tears fell.

"Your contagious, Steven. I just can't help but to kiss you." She rubbed her fingers all over his member, coaxing the soft mass of nerves to harden. "Not to mention your many features."

"I'm just glad that I please you, my Diamond." He spoke dreamily as he stared into those sparkling blue eyes. It was nice to see a smile on that long face. He massages her hips as he admired her thin, hourglass, frame. He wanted to see what she was hiding under her coat, but he didn't feel right asking, rather wait and see if she would reveal herself to him during their dance.

"Please, call me Bea. Your more than welcome to be casual with me, young one." Sharing another tongue battle as they aligned to each other. She slowly slid down his rod, nerves shooting sparks of pleasure through her body. Her mouth hung open, as her eyes crossed in the ceiling. "After today, I would like to spend more time when you, Steven."

"Sure thing, Bea." He placed kisses along her neck, biting and tease the flesh beneath his teeth, leaving marks on her flawless skin. Bea bit her lips as her passion covered her body like a warm bath. She rode her young partner, desire building deep inside her core.

'_Oh, my stars~!'_ She truly needed this. She deserved this. She saw why Pink loved this boy the way she did. He filled her in all the right ways, and he hit every button perfectly. She felt him nearing his climax, and she sped her already vigorous pace.

"I love you, Steven. Since the first time I saw your picture, I knew I must have you. I need you." She cupped his face, staring into those hazelnut eyes as she was edging to the cove of sweet relief. "I want you to take me away on the wave of your white-washed love." He said no words as he fired away inside his auntie, stirring his seed inside her slick walls. Her body stiffed and shuttered with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm around her sweet nephew.

She began to drift off to sleep on top of her sexual champion, who was already recovering in dreamland. She knew that he was a one-of-a-kind being. Maybe she should let Yvette spend time with him as well. That would be an interesting sight to see.


	6. Right And A Wrong Way

The ride home was uncharacteristically chattery for the two tyrants. Well one hummed a sweet tone, the other sat with her chin resting in her hand as she stared out the window at the rainy night. She seemed deep in thought.

"Beatrix?" She asked.

"Yes, my sister?" She spoke a gleeful manner. Yvette inwardly grinned, although her outwardly bored expression remained.

"Was he everything you hoped he be?"

"Yes, indeed my sister. Thanks again for taking me to meet him." She placed a kiss across her sibling's bony cheek. "He was simply the best. I wished you got to meet him for yourself Yvette. I hope I get to see more of him soon."

She had already made a note to meet with her nephew. There were things she had to discuss with Steven herself. Yvette let out a frustrated sigh as her hand rested on her sister's. "You know I do anything thing for you, dear sister." She didn't mean for that to slip, but lucky it come off as a mumbled whisper. She thanked the rain for its service.

"How does it feel Rose?" Amethyst lounged on the sofa with a glass of wine stirring slowly in her playful fingers. "That terrible feeling of helplessness sinking into you? Unable to stop the events around you from happening? Powerless to control your life after it's all said and done? Wishing that if you could go back and do it over again, you change that one accident. That one mistake that costed you everything you worked so hard for." She pauses to take a sip. "It's a feeling I know all to well, Rose. You showed me what that feel can to do to a person like me. But I always wondered, what would it do to a person like you? Person so high and powerful. What would they become if the were reduced to that level of weakness? Well don't worrying too much feel too bad girl. It's only about half as bad as I felt ever since that day" Rose sat next to the former maid of her son, saying nothing to the effect of her taunting. She simply stared at the prefilled glass that sat on the coffee table. Amethyst had brought the cup to her lips. "C'mon, Rosanne. At least sharing a drink with me." Rose visibly cringed at the refreshment, turning her head away from it and her teaser. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me? I didn't do anything to it, I swear." Rose still didn't response. "You know, you nothing making this fun for me, Rose. I wanted emotion. Hell, I excepted you to try to make good on your threats. Here." Amethyst produced a pistol from the drawer under the wooden table. "Oh, doesn't this bring back memories? Of the course it's not the same exact weapon, but it's the same make and model. .22 caliber. But don't let me hold you, after all. You got a killing to make." She placed the cold steel in her left hand, curling her fingers around the handle. "I advise you to take care with it though. Only one round inside, but since we're at point-blank range, you shouldn't have too much trouble. I'd aim for the temple, but if you want it to hurt more, go for the chest. Not too low now, I might live." She let out a hardy laugh. Rose still wasn't the most vocal person in the room. She seemed to admire the power of the tool in her hand. She stared down the barrel of the pistol. With one squeeze of the trigger she could end the source of her terrible day. Just one pull of her finger, and BOOM! No more pain, suffering, and this drowning feeling of pain would release its grip on her soul. Before she could come to the ultimate decision, Amethyst swiftly swiped the magnum from her possession. "Whoa now, we don't want you to shut your eye out now. Oh, we should watch A Christmas Story. What do you say?" The salty tears flooded her face once more. "Okay, we wouldn't watch a movie. Geez, you're such a buzzkill."

"Please." She was barely audible, but Amethyst was able to savory every syllable. "Please, I beg you. Don't tell him." Rose clutched Amethyst's White tank-top and buried her face in her chest. Shivered in absolute fear. "Don't tell him what I did. He'll leave me. And if he leaves me, I don't know what I'll do. I wouldn't be able to go on anymore. I just wanted a different life. I didn't want to be a gangster, so I ran to be a singer. I didn't to want to live the life of deceit and lies. I just wanted to be free from all the chaos. Please. Just please don't tell my baby."

"Ironic." Amethyst had no sympathy for her as she patted her curling, pink, mess of hair. "Never thought I see the day when the mighty Rose Quartz would beg her simple mistake of a maid for anything. Well don't worry your snotty face about the situation girl. I won't tell."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Because your going to do it."

"W-what?"

"You stuttered. I didn't."

"Please…"

"It's either you or me."

"What's going on?" Steven had to pick the perfect time to come to. "And why did I wake up in one of the bedrooms naked? A what wrong with Rose?"

"Steven?" Rose slowly stood up from her position, a fell before her son. "I'm so sorry, precious love. Mommy's deeply sorry. So very sorry, Steven."

Steven was dumbfounded by the display. He brought Rose to her feet. "Mother, have you been drinking? You know you're supposed not to while you're pregnant." Rose was placing kisses across his face. "I'm sorry" emphasis every single peck.

"Don't worry Steven, she's not drunk. She just in the middle of a reality check. But before she tells you what she needs to the tell you, I have something to confess myself. Sit down, don't want you to hit your head on anything."

Steven walked his mother to loveseat across from Amethyst, settling them down. Rose was still stuck on repeat. "So, what is it that you have to tell me?" Amethyst reached into pocket and opened her wallet. A fold piece of paper was retrieved from it and passed to Steven. He opened and found it was a picture of little girl he could swear he never met but could've said the opposite as well. She reminded him of Amy a little bit, their face was a lot like, so much in fact he thought them to be sisters. But her hair was black, like his, and the smile she was beaming was familiar as well. "Who is this?"

Amethyst stirred her face, staring at the swirling liquid move about. "Once upon a time, there was a woman. She fell in love with a sweet handsome boy. He loved her, truly he did. He would listen to her talk, help clean, or just be there for her. She would play and tease him at every turn, but they couldn't get enough of each. One night, they confessed to each other, and made love. The woman was never happier, until one day, she was forced from her lover by a mad tyrant. The tyrant loved the boy as well, and she threaten to kill the woman if she didn't love to boy alone. So, she ran away. But she soon found herself pregnant with the boy's child. It's was a beautiful girl, who the woman would have swear that up and down her father would love without fail. Many years later, the woman heard the call of the boy, who has grown into a man. She sped to see him, but hid her child with a relative, in fear of the tyrant's wrath."

"What happened when they met again?" Steven looked in wonder.

Amethyst smiled as tears fell into view from her white bangs. "She asked him; 'Can I be your Mrs. Universe, Steven?"

Rose at that moment learned a forgotten word.

"What?!"

"For you see, I was that woman. And you were that boy. And that picture your holding is our daughter, Carnelian. I'm sorry I never got to tell you. I was too scared of what tyrant might do to us if she ever found out."

"But who is the tyrant?"

Amethyst simply raised her glasses to the pregnant woman across from her.

"Your mother."

"Rose, what does she mean by 'threaten to kill'?"

"Good ahead Rose. Do it, before I do."

Rose knew she time was upon her. Nothing would save her from the wrath of her son, and soon-to-be former lover.

With a heavy sigh, she confessed to the kidnapping and torture. She admitted to Steven her past with her siblings. And she relented the fact that she had drugged her son when Amethyst presented to vials.

"And there. You now know all my sins, Steven. I can't emphasize enough how deeply sorry I am for what I done. I only wanted to start anew. And could do without you there."

Steven grabbed to bottle of whatever remained and chugged to contents down. With a burp, he sighed. "Was that everything, Amethyst?"

"I believe so, my love."

"Good. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going out for a pack of cigarettes." He said before noticing the gun on the table. He picked It up, admired it in the dim living room. "Is this thing loaded?"

Rose heart froze when he looks at her when he asked with an unreadable expression. Amethyst asks casually. "Yes, fill the chamber. All 10 rounds."

"Neat." He grabbed a hoodie, as well as his old house keys before making his way to the door.

"Steven?!" He stopped. Rose sat in her seat. "Please, say something mean to me. I know your anger, but don't keep it bottled- "

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

The splintered wood beneath him smoked from the assault. "I rather not speak to you right now, Rose. After all, you still have my Nora inside you."

"I'll have someone fix those holes, Steven."

"Thank you darling." He pulled his hood over his head and stepped into the torrential tribute.

"Oh, he's mad." Amethyst said in a drunken stupor. "Well, I'm going to sleep well tonight. See ya in the morning."

Rose wished the was a gunshot that hurt so much.

_**Mmm, oh...**_

_**My, my, my, my, my, my baby**_

_**You're mine, mine, mine, mine**_

_**I'm gonna love you right, girl**_

_**You may be young but you're ready**_

_**(Ready to learn)**_

_**You're not a little girl, you're a woman**_

_**(Take my hand) Let me tell you, baby**_

_**I'm yours for the takin'**_

_**So you can (Do what you please)**_

_**Don't take my love for granted**_

_**You're all I (I'll ever need)**_

_**Hold me, hold me in your arms**_

_**(Oh...baby) Never let me go**_

_**(There's a right and a wrong way to love somebody)**_

_**A right way to love somebody, to love me right**_

_**(There's a good and a bad way to love somebody)**_

_**There's a good, oh...whoa...oh...whoa...oh...**_

_**You do me good, ooh...**_

_**So don't play no silly games with me, baby**_

_**(No, no, no, no, it's just not my fate) No, no, no**_

_**All I need is your loving here**_

_**(Hold me tight, baby, with the joy you can bring)**_

_**Mmm, take me I'm yours (Take me)**_

_**I'm willin' (Ooh, baby)**_

_**Hold me, hold me in your arms, hey, baby**_

_**(I don't want to let you go) Never let go**_

_**You, you're all I need in this world**_

_**(Oh...baby) Ooh, you got to know, you better know**_

_**You better know my, my baby**_

_**(There's a right and a wrong way to love somebody)**_

_**You know, you know mean the world to me, girl**_

_**(There's a good and a bad way to love somebody)**_

_**I'm gonna treat you good**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, baby, ooh, yeah**_

_**Ooh...ooh...hoo...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...**_

_**I want your lovin', girl, all night long, all night long, all night long, girl**_

_**We'll be like two lovers in a tree**_

_**Tweddle-lee-deeddle-lee-deedle-lee-dee**_

_**Me and you, girl (Whoa, whoa, whoa)**_

_**Ooh, you know my love is right, why can't you see**_

_**We'll love each other eternally, just you and me, baby**_

_**You're a big girl now**_

_**No more daddy's little girl**_


	7. Perfect Strangers

Steven sat in the driveway of his home, before the madness started in his life. He gripped the steering wheel, trying his hardest to stop fucking crying. How could he not see it? The sudden attraction over a night of drinking with your mother? Not even a cheesy writer of fanfiction couldn't let something like that happen without a half-ass explanation. He was a fool. Correction, he was fooled, by a woman he had given the opportunity to come back into his life. He gave her a chance to tell her story, to explain, to apologize for all the wrongs she placed on his heart. Essentially, his gave her the chance to hurt him again. She took it without a second thought. She, literally and figuratively, fucked him. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved had played him for her own gain. He was in pain, and he wanted to lash out. The sidearm sat on the dashboard of his Cadillac. Temptation was screaming at him.

"Don't let her get away with this! Give her the hell she deserves! End her reign before she hurts you again!"

The voice of his conscience pleaded for reason, as it had been thrown out the window a few miles back.

"What of the child? Your daughter? She doesn't deserve to suffer because of her mother."

"She kept you from the daughter you never knew you had! She doesn't deserve to carry that baby! It's a symbol of your mistake! It represents your unholy union! Erase it! Don't bring her into the world! It's a mercy."

"To take away life before it's experienced is not mercy. It's murder. You're better than that, Steven. Don't go down a road with no Dead End in sight."

In attempt to drown out their demands, he blasted his radio, not caring for any neighbors who were turning in for the stormy night.

_**So who are we to trust anyone**_

_**And that's what's fucked up**_

_**We gon' end up by ourselves and not each other**_

_**And that's a fuck up**_

The demons and angels disappeared to back of his mind as he buried his head in his head.

_**Damn, love don't live here**_

_**Love, I don't live here**_

_**She say "Why you leave your shit here?"**_

_**I'm tryna' be sincere**_

_**When we both know it ain't right**_

_**She hate that we can get lose**_

_**But I can never hang tight**_

He was too done with everything around his life. Amethyst, the first woman he ever love was taken from him just by motivation of a former mob boss, all for the reason of taken his purity before she could. Carnelian, his bastard of a daughter went at least 6 years of her life without her father. The hit him hard. He would kill just to hug his dad right now.

_**We don't even make love anymore**_

_**Acting like I've hung out of intention**_

_**I'll be watching television**_

_**And it's painless**_

_**We act like we strangers**_

_**I just don't know who we are anymore**_

Did his happiness matter to her? Was he truly a target of a one-sided obsession of an incest complex? Some dark fantasy of a disturbed woman with power and riches? He didn't ask for this life. He just wanted a modest life. He wasn't a greedy man, but he at least merited that at least. He remembered the deal he made with God when he was at his lowest. He now regretted a lot of things at the moment.

_**I'm not supposed to be here**_

_**'Cause love don't live here**_

_**But I'm here, and she here**_

_**She tell me stay all night**_

_**She just want a refill**_

_**And then she want to start fights**_

_**'Bout what about how she feel**_

_**She tell me I'm a cheap thrill**_

_**I know she don't mean that**_

_**She think I feed her lies**_

_**But I don't get no feedback**_

_**As she watch me pack**_

_**"Baby where my keys at?"**_

_**Kiss her on the forehead and tell her that I'll be back**_

_**Her teeth smacked**_

The worst part as he wished he could go back to that beach house, shoot his mistakes away, torch the old mansion the ground and as he kneeled over their dying bodies, he would profess his undying love, wishing there was a better way, kissing his lovers before he let the flames consumed his soul, in preparation for Hell Above.

_**I don't know who you are any more**_

_**Talking to the man in her mirror**_

_**That been fuckin' with these bitches**_

_**And it's dangerous**_

_**Sleepin' with these strangers**_

_**Every night a different women doing the same shit**_

_**But, you don't even call anymore**_

_**And you don't even care**_

_**So who am I to love anyone**_

_**I know it's fucked up**_

_**Different city, switching women**_

_**Putting cups up, getting fucked up**_

_**And, we don't even talk anymore**_

_**Ain't go no time to spare**_

_**So who are we to trust anyone**_

_**And that's what's fucked up**_

_**We gon' end up by ourselves and not each other**_

_**And that's a fuck up**_

He grabbed the tool of vengeance and stared harshly at it shape, with tear-stained eyes. Rage was cooking his brain with ideas of revenge, while his heart pushed his freezing pain through his body. Why must he fight himself so much. Was love this hard to have. He opened his mouth, cursing the Omnipotent being over his life.

_**I was talking to myself the other day**_

_**My homies call me cray**_

_**My momma tell me "Pray"**_

_**She said I need a day**_

_**I said I need a bae**_

_**She said believe in faith**_

Begging for forgiveness, he dropped the firearm in his lap. He never missed Garnet more than he did now.

_**Mom, they love me either way**_

_**Hold up, wait**_

_**Let me set my alarm**_

_**You say don't sweat your alarm**_

_**And now the pressure is on**_

_**So now there's sweat in my palm**_

_**But her reception ain't warm**_

_**So my deception preforms**_

_**And then that silence is awkward**_

_**Like am I deaf or alone**_

_**I got a jet in the morn'**_

_**And she upset and I'm calm**_

_**And when a women in scarring**_

_**Is when welcome is worn**_

_**Now her temperature is showing**_

_**And I just weathered her storm**_

_**And she expect me to stay**_

_**I be like "Let go my arm!"**_

Her tears were imprinted in his mind. A cry of anguished was overpowered by the voice of Wayne.

_**She said...**_

_**I don't know who you are any more**_

_**Talking to the man in her mirror**_

_**That been fuckin' with these bitches**_

_**And it's dangerous**_

_**Sleepin' with these strangers**_

_**Every night a different women doing the same shit**_

_**But, you don't even call anymore**_

_**And you don't even care**_

_**So who am I to love anyone**_

_**I know it's fucked up**_

_**Different city, switching women**_

_**Putting cups up, getting fucked up**_

_**And, we don't even talk anymore**_

_**Ain't go no time to spare**_

_**So who are we to trust anyone**_

_**And that's what's fucked up**_

_**We gon' end up by ourselves and not each other**_

"And that's a fuck up." Steven tone match the sky's fire, as another natural disaster raged inside his heart. He exited his car, intending on leaving everything that happened inside his Red Classic.

"Mr. Universe, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde said turning on a lamp.

Why was Beatrix's sister sitting in his living room with all the lights off? "Yvette, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

She sipped her glass. "Now. Now. That's no way to talk to your aunt."

"How the fuck did you get in my house. Wait, how the fuck did you know where to find me, much less where I live?"

"sigh." Yvette reached into her coat, pulling out a weapon with a red light on top. "You ask a lot of questions you know that?"

"Can I get you anything, My Diamond? Water, tea, Hennessey?"

A bold smile crossed her face, as her gun was trained on the homeowner. "Tea sounds lovely dear. However, I must decline, for we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like?"

"My Sister. It appears that she is quite fond of your perks, as she likes to put it. I want to be the first to thank you for bringing some sunshine into her gloomy life. Ever since Rosanne's departure and our mother Whitney dying, she has become rather blue with her personality."

"Umm, not a problem Yvette. I just wish I can remember what I did exactly. Everything after meeting her is kinda a blur of details."

"Oh, is that so?" Yvette lowered her peacemaker. "Then let me give some advice, from one Diamond to another." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

Her eyes snapped open and a sudden presence of power shifted Steven to shake at the sight of her golden eyes. "My sister's happiness is one of the most important things in life. I have robbed, beaten, tortured, and killed a lot of men and women over her wellbeing. I say that to say this; If I ever hear her cry, see a single tear falling down her sweet face, or notice a hint of dissatisfaction, and it was caused by you, I will personally, and slowly, slice your sorry excuse of a manhood with butter knife down your urethra, cut you down the middle, and sip my drink as your eat your own reproductive organs. And that'll be the first night of your endless demise. Do I make myself clear, child?" She drove her point home by tracing his pants with the laser sight.

"Y-yes, My D-diamond."

"Good lad. Now I will arrange a visit with you and her sometime coming up. I expect you to be presentable and willing to meet any, and all her demands. Clear?"

"Cr-crystal, My Diamond."

"I'm glad we had our talk, Steven. You seem like you are a decent excuse for a Diamond. Soon, I might just be able to mold you into a true leader. But, for now, I'm terribly tired from my family visit, so I'll be taking shelter in your bedroom. Feel free to join. Of course, after you clean up. You're just awfully soaked from head to toe."

"The puddle under me is not just water Yvette."


	8. Andromeda

"Wakey-wakey, my little rose bud." A soft voice sung in his ear.

"Rose?" He questioned, half-sleep on the futon.

"No. But, your close, sweet cheeks." She cooed, placing a kiss on his forehead. He cracked an eye open and saw tuffs of white hair blanket his blurred vision.

"Amethyst?" He knew heard her voice before. It was so fresh in his mind how could he not recognized it. The problem was put a name to the face.

_**Caught in your eyes**_

_**Stacks of lights**_

_**Come streaming back**_

_**Make it for the best times**_

_**Growing pains, good times**_

_**Good times, good times**_

_**Good times, good times**_

_**Good times, good times**_

"Nope. It's me, your Bea-uty Queen." Her light creamy complexion come into focus. She moved her seafoam bangs away, revealing those dark blue eyes. Whether it was for him to see her face better or vise-versa, he didn't know. Her face seemed brighter than when they first met. Her was smile was relaxing, lulling him to. He kinda missed it. He stroked her cheek, running his thumb across the oily skin. She leaned into his palm and cradled her lover's hand. "Did you miss me Steven?" His admirer laid against him. He wanted to adjust her a little, since he felt slightly suffocated, but he suddenly didn't.

"Yes." He said before he could process his words. "I had a really tough time after you left." He found his lips clicking with her thin lips. The taste of cherries touched his tongue and he savored the flavor. He didn't know what complied him to kiss this. It nearly slipped his mind that this was his aunt. He didn't know how to feel about this, but he felt empty.

"I'm sorry to hear that baby. Do you wish to talk about it?" To Steven, does love drunk eyes held so much care. He didn't want to say it but the way she clasped her hands over his and kissed his fingertips, he was more than persuaded to do so?"

"It's nothing I must bother you about, Bea. Just… Rosanne." A defeated huff left his lips. She pressed her head into his hands, as if to silently pray for/to him. Again, he couldn't tell.

"Did she hurt you love?" Her sudden serious tone didn't affect the grace of her words.

"Something like that, yes."

Beatrix kissed the poor boy's temple. "Do need a shoulder to cry on?"

He thought of the events on the night before. The rage that was in heart, now laid dormant in the pit of his stomach. He remembers the rain and how it masked the salty tears that was like ocean's spray on his eyes. He never felt so "not-himself" before he learned the truth of his mother. He wasn't angry that he was tricked by his mother, but that he allowed himself to be deceived by her.

"No. I've cried enough." He said with an affirmatory voice.

"I wish I could be strong like you. I remember when she hurt both Yvette and I. She yelled nasty words, throw things around the house. It was scary. I never seen her and Rose fight like that before. They were both bloody and they were quite scary Steven. When she said that she was ashamed of us, of our family, everything just went downhill from there." He could feel the tears fall in the crook of his neck. "Mother died some years later, and it was Yvette who had to charge of everything from business practices to keeping me from getting into trouble. I never meant to be a bother to her my love. Trouble just seems to follow me, you know?"

"Yeah. I can relate."

_**Take it in your heart now, love her**_

_**Take it in your heart, heart, heart, heart**_

_**Take it in your heart**_

_**Take it in your heart**_

_**Where it all goes down**_

"Anyway, after a while, it started to take a toll on her personally. Her temper would just flare out of nowhere. People that mad her mad never come back to see her again. I'm ashamed to admit that some of those people suffer at her hands due to my carelessness. Just being young, dumb, and in love. Heh. Yvette always tried to make time for me though. She used to tell me of her daily business, trying to teach wants the importance of what she does, which I still don't completely understand to this day. She would hang out and watch all the crappy movies I liked. Let me tell you, the one that will cause Hell to shake with of the tormented is her if she ever caught me crying or just sad. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. After all, I got you my precious petal."

Steven couldn't help but to feel an unbridled connection between Beatrix and himself. Sure, they can't truly relate to one another, but their pain started through the actions of the same person, so they took it with a grain of salt. "And I, you Beatrix. Sitting with you brings a soft pleasure to my aching heart." Words just spilled out of his mouth when he talked to her, but that empty feeling in him nagged. There were things he would need to resolve with his mother eventually. But, for now, he wanted to enjoy this small break from the chaos that use to surround his life.

"You really know how to make me feel special. In a good type of way." She stood planted another kiss across his cheek, leaving a blue lip print, before standing up in her navy nightgown. "Come on. Let's go watch some of those bad movies I was talking about." She said, pulling him out of his seat of makeshift bed. She seemed so full of live and spirit, even with trails of massacra running down her eyes.. He could see why Yvette acted the way she did about Beatrix. He probably murders anyone that stole the sunshine from this overgrown kid's life.

"Okay. Okay. Don't take my arm off, sweetheart. I didn't know you spent the night here too.

"What?! No, I just got like 15 minutes ago."

_**Andromeda**_

_**Andromeda, Andromeda**_

_**Take it in your heart now, love her**_

_**Andromeda, Andromeda**_

_**Andromeda, Andromeda**_

_**Take it in your heart**_

_**Take it in your heart**_

_**Where it all goes down.**_


	9. Filler Chapter

The past five weeks was a silent hell for Rose Quartz. Not only did she have everything thrown back in her face, but every dark secret she had had become exposed by the rival of her lover. Well, her ex-lover anyways. She was a zombie of the former woman she used to be. She stalked around the manor with dead eyes, bloodshot eyes staring at nothing, even though she slept more than usual. Her hair was severely unkept, her once curly locks were now gnarled pink knotted. Her body and mind were on autopilot. She only left her dwelling if she needed food or preform necessities, such as bathing, and other bathroom duties. She boarded up herself the bedroom she shared with her son, where spent her days looking at old photos of her son, breathing into his pillows, and slowly ran her over her ever-growing child, reminiscing of the days where her utopia never fell. He was the king of that glorious world, and the queen by his side was her. She remembered that she dreamt of giving him an heir. A young and beautiful child for them and them alone. The wonderous feelings she got when had dreams where Steven would come back into the night and hold her in his arms as they laid in bed, saying nothing as Rose enjoyed the radiance of his presence. There were nightmares however, terrible ones. She would see disturbing realities were Steven never come back. There was one where Steven had come back in a murderous rampage and violently slaughtered her and Amethyst, only to leave the house in a burning altar, kissing as he sacrificed their souls to a higher power. But nothing was worse than the ones in which she suffers a miscarriage. The deep scarlet liquid was everywhere. It stained her hands, her foot. She even managed to smear it in her hair in her distraught state. As she cried in the bathroom floor, vomiting and bawling her eyes out, Steven would stand in her doorway, with a deadpan expression on her face.

"_It's your own fault." _He would say, before walking out in the see of black abyss, never to be seen again.

Amethyst reviled in the fact the she finally got over on the mad queen, but her joy would be short-lived. Originally, the short gal believe was just acting broken just simply for the attention, so she ignored her and continued with her day-to-day. It wasn't until the beginning of the second week did Amethyst began to believe that Rose might have a genuine problem. She would walk by her, and even give a passive aggressive remark, but it seemed like didn't even notice her. She would knock on her door at times and never get an answer out of her, no matter how hard she would hit on the door. The only thing that offer a response was whenever Steven was brought up, in which Rose would become tense and tears would well up in her eyes. And, even though she wanted to deny to notion of any of it, she kinda felt bad for her. Don't get her wrong, she didn't fully forgive her everything that she had done to her and Steven, and to be complete honestly, she got what she deserved. She was in the wrong by manipulating him through out the beginning of their relationship and trying her family history. But the more Amethyst about it, in Rose's shoes, she could see herself wanting to do something crazy for love, but not that insane. Amethyst may have also crossed the line by telling the D.A. where Rose was located, and she may have crossed another line when she let Beatrix get "acquainted" with nephew, but you got understand; the bitch psychologically tortured her with a damn gun. Sure, she did take her son's innocence, but Rose's wasn't doing it for the right reasons. Then again, neither did she when she made that call. She told herself all that she did was in the name of protecting Steven, but honestly, and straight up, she just wanted to get revenge of the pinkette for stealing him away from her life. And the whole "forcing herself on a child" point dulled by the fact that she ended up having sex with said child while under the influence. So, after another week of soul searcher, she made a call to Steven.

"Hey Steven. It's me, Amethyst. Look, we need to talk about.  
About your mother.  
Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Listen. I know you are still mad about the whole 'drugging and deceiving' thing, and you have ever right to be, but don't you think over four weeks is enough?  
Yes, it's been five weeks since you left. Look where are you right now?  
Well, send me the address I'm coming by. Yes, right now. Well, drink some coffee because I'm bring Carnelian with me and Rose.  
Yes! She has to come.  
Because I'm tired of seeing Rose moving around in this house like some sort of Walker.  
Steven, look, you're a great guy and all, but right now your starting to getting on my nerves with this 'pouting fit' you got going on. Trust me, I'm now over this shit either, but I willing to talk out my differences and come to terms with her.  
And what about your child, huh?  
well, if you really cared about it you would get over yourself and check to mother of your unborn baby because if you aren't ready by the time I finished getting over, I will personally drag your ass back here by the balls with a pair of grip pliers attached to an active taser. You feel me?  
Great, I'll see you in a few.  
Love you, Starboy"

Now the only thing left for Amethyst to do is get Rose out of her cave, and possible give her a nice bathroom to wash out the Cotton Candy that she calls hair.


	10. The Meeting (Pt 1)

"She beautiful Amethyst." Rose never met the little girl until that afternoon, but whenever she looked back at Carnelian fidgeting around in her seat, she felt like she knew her since the day she was born. Her heart began to swell as she watched the girl take in her surroundings. Although she clearly took after her mother in her many physical traits, from her silky scarlet hair and short, stubby stature, she knew that this was her son's child. She didn't know why she was certain of this, she blamed on Mother's Intuition. Maybe that's why she found herself loving her granddaughter and regretting the decisions of her past. If she had only known that she was pregnant, she would have acted differently. She wouldn't have held a gun to her head, or at least that she told herself. She knew that deep down that she knew back then, she probably would have shot her in the abdomen for shits and giggles. Out pure jealousy, she would end her the unborn bundle of joy simple because she got pregnant first. But she didn't feel envy when she admired the pint-sized girl, she only felt love. "She reminds me of you.

"Just don't try to screw her, okay?" Amethyst flinched when words left her lips. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Rose was hurt by the offhand comment, but it wasn't unexpected. Rose had now right to be mad at her for saying that. She knew that Amethyst didn't fully forgive her for, well, everything. But here she was, driving her to make amends with Steven. She was scared. She was excited. She was conflicted. This was something she had been dreading and praying for some time now. She didn't know to expect when saw Steven again. What would they say? What _could _they say now that the dust has settled? Rose placed her a hand over her stomach and the idea of her soon-to-be born child was about to meet the world calmed through out the course of the pregnancy. This how she coped with her and Steven's separation. Nora was hope. Steven stilled loved his future child, this Rose was absolute on. She knew that she won't abandon his child, she knew that he held her wellbeing in his heart, regardless of what allowed her to exist.

"Who is this lady, momma?" Her energetic voice accented her accent.

"This is Rose, niña. Ella es tu... Abuela [She's your... Grandmother]." She seemed struggle to get the words out. "Es la madre de tu padre [She's your father's mother]."

"Oooh. ¿Habla español [Does she speak Spanish]?"

"No."

"Ah. ¿Por qué tiene el pelo rosado [Why does she have pink hair]?"

"No sé por qué. ¿Qué tal si le preguntas, cariño [I don't know why. How about you ask her, honey]?" she chuckled.

Rose was lost in the short exchange between mother and daughter. She doesn't understand a word of it, but she knew they were talking about her. Carnelian turned towards to her, a bright smile dawned her face."

"Did you dye hair, grandma?"

"Oh, no sweetie. My hair is natural pink." A light blush dusted her cheeks. She hadn't been asked about her hair in years.

"Ha." Amethyst at the notion.

"Wow. I never heard of anyone having pink hair before. Is that rare?"

"I guess so. So how old are you, little one?"

"I'm six, miss." She held up her fat fingers in front her excitedly.

"Well, aren't you just a little ball of sunshine. So cute."

"Thanks, Abuela. Why are you so fat?"

"CARNELAIN?!"

"It's Amethyst." She giggled. "She's just curious. Well, sweetie, it's not that I'm fat. I just got a baby growing inside me."

"Why would you eat a baby?" The innocence in her question only made it more hilarious.

"Should you explain it to her?" Rose whisper to her driver.

"She is my daughter, but let's save for another day. I don't want to confuse her with the fact that her half-sister will also be her aunt."

"Good point."

Rose rested in the passenger-seat. She was no longer nervous about seeing her son. Carnelian's presence did bring a thought to her mind. How would her own child act as she grew? Would she be like her mother, or would she take more after her father, or could she have her very own personality? Would she get his hair and her looks, or vise versa? She didn't know, but the possible combinations of traits that could fall onto her little angel was numerous, and she ended up spending the rest of the car ride look through each one.

They arrived at the two-story house, both parents and child preparing to see the center of todays meeting. Amethyst turned off her engine and looked through the rearview mirror at her baby girl.

"You ready to meet Steven, niña?"

"Claro, pero nunca le dijiste quién es exactamente, mamá [Sure, but you never told me exactly who he is, Mom]."

"Es una persona importante. Tanto para mí como por tu abuela [He's an important person. For me and your grandmother]." Amethyst said as she let her daughter out of her car, towards the steps of the home, Rose following a bit far behind.

"Al menos dime cómo es su [At least tell me what he's like]."

"Bueno, es una buena persona. Es amable y trata de hacer lo que moralmente le es correcto. Relajado. Excelente en videojuegos, así que tendrás algo de tiempo en común con él [Well, he's a good person. He's kind and tries to do what's morally right for him. Relaxed. Excellent in video games, so you have some time in common with it]."

"¿Realmente [Really]?" Carnelian spoke excitedly. "¿Juega a 'Super Smash Bros?' [Does he play 'Super Smash Bros?']"

"Sí." Amethyst ruffled her child's dark hair as she rang the doorbell. "También es muy especial para ti también, Carnelian [He is also a very special for you too, Carnelian]."

"¿Por qué dices eso, mamá [Why do you say that, momma]?"

"porque... [Because…" The door opened to reveal Steven wearing a simple summertime oufit, a white tank top with a pair of black shorts." ... también es tu padre [He is your father]."

Carnelian stared up at the man. This was her father? After so many years, she was finally able to meet him? Emotions raced has been stepped closer to him.

"Hey there, Carnelian." He said as he knelt to her height. "It is nice to finally meet you." He reached out and hugged his daughter for the first time. She stood stiffly in his arms. Tears began to run down her cheek as she looked him in his glassy eyes.

"Do you speak Spanish, papa?"

"No, sweetie." He said apologetically.

"Good." She then fired her foot into his crotch, causing him to tumble over in intense pain. "¡Sin toques, perra [Don't touch me, bitch]!"

Rose stood in shock as Amethyst went down to comfort the injured man. "Carnelian?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a patear a tu padre?! ¡¿Y de dónde oíste esa palabra?! ¡Cuando esto acabe, juro por Jesucristo que vas a ser castigada, niña [Carnelian?! How dare you kick your father?! And where did you hear that word from?! When this is over, I swear to Jesus Christ that you will be punished, child]!"

Well, at least Steven had good excuse for crying in front of his daughter. At least there's a good chance he won't have any more girls after Nora was born. Or kids in general.

_**Sorry if my Spanish is shitty. Not fluent in it. But, I hoped yall enjoyed the chapter.**_


	11. The Meeting (Pt 2)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't expect her to react like that."

Amethyst cradled her child against her frame. Carnelian breathed slowly, letting small hiccups escape her tears stained cheeks. Her face was buried in her mother's bosom. Her grip on Amethyst's shoulders grew slack after she had to be restrained by her mother after the outburst. Carnelian hated it here. She wished she never came here. She wished that he wasn't here. If daddy didn't care to see her, why should she care? She remembered all those years (Well about 3 that she could clearly recall), asking her mother, her family about her father. While her mother defended the man, her Tía talked poorly about him, and Abuela. She hated that they would fight over him and his family for days on end. She remembers that day her mom left to go see him and didn't come back a long time. She would cry sometimes at night, missing her momma, and hoping that she would come home the next day, but when morning came, she wasn't there. Jasper would comfort her niece from time to time and was quick to blame her father for her sister's absence. She would tell things about him that she dared not say in front of mom, like how he doesn't know about her, or even cares to know. The fact that he cheated on her, or the fact that he was the reason her mother probably wouldn't come back home. Even though Amethyst did eventually return to pick up her daughter, the damage was done, and not only was her mother gone for a few months, but the second she comes back, she would have to leave her family, in favor of his. That caused another yelling fit between her mother and aunt. They screamed curses and bad words she never knew existed. She hated it and was all because of her father. That burned the hatred she felt for that man and she felt that he deserved more than a good kick in the junk, and a few bad words. She wished that this whole thing was a bad dream. She wanted to the escape this terrible nightmare. She drifted off in her mother's embrace, hating her father's presence.

_"I hate it here."_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"It's fine, Amy." Steven was melancholy. He didn't know where he went wrong. He couldn't blame Carnelian for acting the way she did, but he didn't think she would react like that. The numbing pain in his chest only grew as he looked at his little girl. She seemed like a perfect angel, but he just had to be one of her demons. "You should really get her into sports. She's got a rather strong kick." He let out a dry chuckle, and Amethyst mimicked in kind.

Meanwhile, Rose has yet to say anything to her son. She had her mind set on seeing him again. She imagined herself falling at his feet, groveling before him. Begging him, pleading for his forgiveness. Asking for mercy as she cascaded her tears over him, planting wet kisses on his strong chin and handsome cheeks. He would hold and kiss her sweetly and tenderly caress her broken form. Words of deep, and darker undertones laced with resentment would flow out of his poetic lips, and she lose herself in his speech, gazing into his eyes lovingly. She that he wouldn't really forgive her, and she would offer herself to him in any way, shape, or form that he needed. And when it was all said and done, he would place a hand on their growing bundle of joy and promise to return home, in exchange that she would promise to be better for him, and for her daughter.

But this wasn't playing out like her fantasy. She couldn't even get a word out, much less a sigh. She fidgeted with her fingers and used her eyes to follow the invisible fly that buzzed around the room. She wasn't never the one to be shy. Hell, she was one that made others nervous to be in the same room as her. So why now? Why couldn't she get the courage to speak to her son? He may have been the one she pined after for many years, but at the end of the damn day he was still only human. What could Steven do that she didn't already expect? She knew he wouldn't dream of killing her, and his unborn daughter. He still loved them, that's what her heart told her at least. And he wouldn't dare hit her, no matter how much she deserved it. And words couldn't hurt you, right? Wrong. His words were as potent as a divine being and held more weight than the universe itself. Anything he said to her would never fall on deaf ears. She held on to everything that he ever said to her and regarded each like a treasure. From the naïve love of an 11-year-old boy, to the more proficient animosity of a young man. Rose knew that what said here would be the "end all, be all" for her, and Steven. She just couldn't bring herself to start up the conversation, or any conversation with him. She didn't want to go through the pain and torture of having to discuss her mistakes and what he thought of her now, just to have hear the inevitable "no" that would leave his lips, and her in a despair.

_"Love, don't be so cruel with me."_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

"I think she gets her strength from her father." Amethyst softly nuzzled her daughter with her cheek, careful not to disturb her as she was sound and at peace. Whenever she looked at her Carnelian, her world was a concord of utopia. She was a lot of things to Amethyst. She was her joy, drive, reward, harmony, but above all, she was hope. Amethyst doesn't think she would have gotten through her initial separation from Steven if it wasn't for her pregnancy, and she was thankful that she gave birth to her niña. She was the gem of her life, and she couldn't imagine life without her. It pained her that she had left her in the care of her sister, Jasper, but had she known that Rose would be there, then she would have made different steps when she arrived. She couldn't bring her daughter to Steven right then, not while she was unsure of Rose's motives of being there. She would never risk her daughter's life. So, she bided her time. She was more than happy to take in reconnecting with her long-lost lover. She wanted to tell the moment she saw him, and she was sure that he would have rushed to meet his daughter and accept her open arms, if it wasn't for his godforsaken mother. Amethyst hated that every time she had something good with the young man, it was thwarted by that pink-haired creep. She sometimes regretted that she ever worked for her, then again, other times she was grateful that she had the opportunity to work under the Diamonds, because if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have Steven. He makes any difficult day seem right as rain, and his heart burns with the warm and radiance of the Sun. It was a shame she had to share it with Rose. But this wasn't about her, Rose, or even her child. This was about him, her lover, her confidant, but most of all, her best friend. "I'm surprise she did that honestly. Carnelian seemed to hit it off so well with your mother."

"Hmmm. Is that a fact?" He glanced at the woman in question. He forgot that she was even here.

Rose wished for it to be that way. "Yes." She peeped lowly, still following that annoying fly away from Steven.

Amethyst sighed, softly rocking her baby in her arms. "Rose?" She placed a hand over her couch mate's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Like taking off a bandage?" Her nerves were beginning to get worked up.

"Direct, and to the point." She assured her. "Take a deep breath and just let it out."

Rose nodded, sucking a big gulp of air into her lungs, before releasing it all, plus a little bit more. "Steven?"

He quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Eye contact." Her support reminded her.

"Sorry."

"Don't talk to me. He's the one you need to speak to." Amethyst affirmed.

Rose mustered up the courage to look her son in the eyes and found herself lost in his blank stare. She noticed the newly formed bags that sat under each eye. His hair was slightly untrimmed. Stubble was starting to appear as well. She expected his eyes to be full of rage. Spiteful, dark-burning hatred to just take over those beautiful pupils she loved since that very minute he was born. She wept silently as she tried once more. "Steven? How have you been, son?"

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Fine. How's Nora, Rose?" He said casually.

"Fine, my son. She's excited to get out in the world. She just can't wait to see her daddy."

"Neither can I, Rose." Steven expression hadn't changed, clearly not amused by her attempts to beat around the bush. Rose knew what he was waiting for. So, struggling to keep her voice from cracking, she went in for round three.

"Steven, I'm sorry."

"..." Steven sighed. "What are you sorry for, Rose?"

_"Please don't make me say it."_

"I need an answer, Rose."

"I'm sorry... for everything."

"Wow. That's a rather broad stroke of the brush you just used. But I must ask Rose;" He clasped his fingers in front of his face. "What does _everything_ imply?"

"Lying. Deceit." She balled her pink skirt in her fists, scrunching up her eyes as she relived all her atrocities. "Kidnapping. Torture." She paused to take a few breaths. Rose cursed the tears that poured out of her.

"You're doing an excellent job, Rose." Amethyst rubbed her back.

"Good. Good. But I know there's more to unpack here, Rose. So, I'm going to need you to keep going for me, okay?"

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Rose nodded.

"Good girl."

"I, Rose Quartz, have also... raped you, my son, which caused you many mental scars, some which might not have healed yet. I took away your first love, which consequently included your daughter, my granddaughter, Carnelian. I disappeared from your life after meeting you when you were just 11 yrs. old. I came to your life after you finally grown up into a well-respected young man, only to drop the bombshell of my early sins. I dragged you into my dark twisted fantasies of lust and heartache, by drugging you. Our union that day resulted in conceiving of the child that grows inside me, Nora. I hid my past life from you, and now you have been dropped into their world of discord dystopia. And now I sit before you, at my lowest self, unable to express the level of grief and sorrow that I feel ever since you left my side, baby. You were the warm sun of my life that made me forget about the raindrops that existed. I'm miserable without you. The ways you used to try to find reason in my madness. How you used to hold me when I fall into my little depressions. You never asked anything of me, except I was honest with you. That was all, and even there I failed you. Steven, not only do I come to you for forgiveness, but to Amethyst for mercy as well. Amethyst, I thank God every day that I didn't kill you that very dreary day. Not only would I not have my beautiful grandbaby, but my son's happiness wouldn't be where it is if you never came back. I was jealous of you. He loved, truly my son loved everything about you, and I couldn't stand it. I feared if he loved you, then he would never love me. But I now understand I can't who my son loves and don't love. If I truly love you son, I must be willing to let you go out and make your own decisions. So please, accept my apology. I wasn't in my right self, but I accept all responsibility for every action of wrongdoing that I have committed on to you. Both of you."

"I forgive you Rose." Even tears rolled down Amethyst's face when Rose finished. "Steven, what do you have to say about all of this?"

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Rose opened her eyes, and even more tears flooded onto her white tank top. Steven was gripping the armrest of the recliner; molten hot tears burned his face as he gritted his teeth. "You hurt me mommy. You really fucking hurt me good." Snot was beginning to dribble down his nose, and he quickly sucked it back up, powerless to stop the broken floodgates that were his eyes. "When I was young, I used to dream about you sometimes at night. Other nights, I used to hear daddy crying over you while he sat alone in his bedroom. I wonder about that. I never asked him about it, and I will never get the chance due to his death. But his last words stuck to me. _Don't hate your mother for not being here and there._ And I remember having to get pulled out of the hospital by Uncle Andy. They say it was a heart attack, but I know the truth. It was a fucking broken heart. A heart broken by you, Rose Quartz. You really left your mark on him. And now, you got me too. It took years to get over those waking nightmares you caused. I couldn't sleep if it wasn't for Amethyst and them comforting me, taking shifts watching me, and emotionally guiding me to recovery. Then I found out about Pearl. Hahahahahahaha." Rose became scared at her son sudden change of emotion. "That's right. I learn about the sad broken mess that is Pearl Stone. That was my first glimpse into your dark, messed-up history. I never seen anyone so broken to the point where they can't function without one person's approval. She loved you, Rose. She loved well beyond the spiritual, not even death couldn't stop from loving your sorry ass, and you throw her away. I was so scared to leave her after I found out about her selfless persona. So, before I left home, I had her placed in the nicest, friendly, and best maximum-security psych ward money could afford. I used to occasionally visit her. Do you know what she says to me every time I'm there? _How is she; Rose? What do you need me to do? Did I fail you, Master Diamond?_ Not; Why am I here? When will I get out? How could you do this to me? Do you even love me? And I wished that every time I went, she would yell at me, get angry with me, just so I can let her out of that looney bin. The doctor told me that when I wasn't there, she never spoke and did everything and anything she was told. They said that some of them made fun of her, making her do silly things knowing she wouldn't refuse them. One even, had his way with her. I immediately pulled her out of there the second I heard that, and right now, everyone that ever mistreated her is currently enjoying a nice game of drink and point with Yvette. I even here that she is serving them hotdogs, cut right down the fucking middle."

We are introduced to a stoic Yellow Diamond as she faces the group of screaming men, as she sips Amontillado Sherry as they continuously bleed to death from perfused bleeding of the genitals.

_"I wonder what I should do for dinner today."_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
_

We come back to a more composed Steven Universe. "But I'm getting off track. Basically, what I'm getting at is that I'm willing to forgive you, Rose. But, there's one thing you have to do."

"I'm willing to go through hell if it meant your forgiveness."

"I'm glad to here. Okay, you can come out now!" He shouted into an adjacent room. Amethyst and Rose were thrown for a loop, not expecting anyone else to be here.

"Is it safe to come out, Steven?" A familiar to all that sat the den.

"Yes." Steven said as he left to retrieve her. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

"But what if she becomes upset with me for being here?"

"Then I'll be sure to protect you."

Steven returned with his mystery guest and jaws dropped as he presented her in front of his audience. "Rose, there is someone I wish you would apologize to as well."

"Hello, Mistress." The skinny, pale guest stood timidly before her ex-lover. "Amethyst, I see the years have been good to you as well." She bowed before her old friend.

"Pearl?!"

"Yep. I decided that she could serve as a sort of babysitter for little Nora. But, before I come back home Rose, I want you to bury the hatchet with my old mentor."

It was like seeing a ghost, for both parties alike. Rose looked long and hard at the former colleague. She looked like a breeze could knock her over. Was this the results of her actions? She didn't mean for her to end up like this. She didn't deserve anything that happened to her. She didn't do anything to have her life be totally wrecked. The worst part about the whole thing is that she didn't hold the slightest hint of anger. She seemed to have a look a pining and deep longing in her feature. Rose at that moment felt like that even she wasn't worthy of Pearl's favor. She fell at her feet on her knees and bawled on the floor. "Forgive me Pearl. Forgive me for the hand I dealt you. You earned nothing but the best of this world, and we have only given you the worst of it. You have every right to hate me and I deserve every ounce of your rage. I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I must beg you, that you must show mercy on my behalf."

Pearl looked down at her friend and turned to Steven. "Why is she apologizing to me?"

_"Truly, you are a saint Pearl." _Steven let out a stifled chuckle and patted his surrogate mother on the back. "Just say that you forgive her."

Pearl knelt, placed a kiss on her mistress's head. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for being gone for so long." She gave a beautiful smile into her ex's eyes. She would have forgiveness regardless.

Rose hugged Pearl tightly as she could, and a smile donor the peach-blonde woman's face. She was home once again.

"So, I can guest that everything has been worked out?" Beatrix said as she walked in the room, carrying a tray of lemonade and other juices. She placed a kiss on Steven's cheek, as he took of the glasses.

"Thanks. Yeah, it seems that way doesn't it?" Steven placed an arm around his aunt's waist. She sat the tray on the coffee table, before taking a seat on her lover's lap. The white-haired woman wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing away at the tear-streaks that dawned his face.

"Do you think it goes without saying that I forgive her as well?"

"Yeah but tell her after she calms down and had some rest."

"Okay." Glazing her scene before them. Amethyst so worn out from crying and surprise joined her daughter in dreamland. Rose and Pearl still held each in their tearful embrace. "Everything seems to be wrapped in a nice little bow."

"I guess so." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

"I'm pregnant by the way."

Steven sighed setting down the glass. "Remind me to schedule an appointment with Priyanka for a vasectomy."

"You know I can't do that. You have to discuss that with Yvette." She pecked his lips, giggling at his silliness.

"Well, I already know that answer is no. But I don't mind it much at all. Just make sure that you are there with me when I go to tell her, or she might invite me to her next sausage party."

_One more chapter, and then my plans on the series. If you wish for earlier, and back to responses on the future of this series, go to the discord server that is on my home page. Til next time -NNW._


	12. Equiplogue

"Voy a salir con Lapis, mamá [I'm going out with Lapis, Mom.]!" Carnelian shout as she slid down the banister, jumping off for a running start to the front door, harrowingly dodging Sapphire and Paddy, the latter twin giggled at her sister's antics.

"Saffy, why does she act like that every time Lapis she gets ready to hang out." The whitewashed-pinkette asked.

"I'm telling you she likes her. Remember what she wrote in her diary about_ 'that cute emo-girl with blue hair at the mall'_?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Carrie, when are you going to marry her?! Mwah! Mwah!" The twin with snow white hair join in with her sister, pulling her inside the house with an enraged older sister hot on their tails.

She knew someone has been going through her stuff, touching her things. "I'm going to murder you two assholes!" She shouted chasing them through the kitchen. Amethyst was too busy with dinner to stop the three from possibly breaking a few dishes. The twins used her as a quick shield from their assailant.

"What was that Carnelian?!" She questioned her daughter sternly, ignoring the giggling duos that hugged her legs.

"N-nothing, mama." She's always around whenever she lets a word slip.

"Better have been nothing. If I even I hear you think about swearing, I'll make sure to buy pumice soap bottles. "¿Comprendido?"

"Pero mamá, eran- [But Mom, they were-]."

"¿Comprendido?"

She looked at her instigators as they blew raspberries in her direction. She gave them a subtle glare, and they immediately ceased. She would get those mistakes of nature later eventually.

"Sí, señora." She left off in a huff. For once, could she not take those freaks of nature's side?

With a small chuckle she reverted to her motherly tone. "Have fun with your date, Nina." She joked. Her daughter's face burned brighter as she quickened her paste. _"She's not my fuc- freaking girlfriend!"_ All she had to do now was twist the knob and she can escape to her car, for some of her friend old Linkin Park CDs. She wasn't really a fan of the genre, but if that what the bluenette enjoyed…

"Carnelian?" A voice squeaked behind her.

"_Can't a woman have one second without these out these spawns bothering her?" _"Not Now Nerd-a."

The younger sister with pink curls ignored the nickname, nervously engaging her sibling. "Is everything alright? I heard Ms. Amethyst speaking Spanish and she only does that when she's talks to you."

"Your point captain obvious?" She didn't need this right now.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm here if you want to talk about anything, even if it's about Lapis."

"_Her too?" _ She grabbed Nora by the collar, looking around to make sure her mother was around. She got close, and harshly whispered to her. "Let me make this clear to you, and the rest of you demons. If I ever catch any one of you freaking turds in my room, or reading my diary, or do anything that pisses me off, I make sure you regret the day you were born. And if you tell Abuela that I said any of this, I'll burn your flowers. Understand?!" With a few shaking nods, Carrie drop her on the floor, taking her leave for the evening. After hanging out at Lapis place, she might spend the night at Aunt Jasper's place. Again.

"I didn't even read your stupid diary." Nora pouted. The one thing she really wanted was for her big sister to like her as much as she did.

"Carnelian being mean again?" Her father picked her up from the floor, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "You not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head. "Why does she hate us?"

A sigh drew from Steven's lungs. "She doesn't _hate _yall, Nora. She just 16. Her mother tells me that she was angry a lot when she was that Carnelian's age. Just cut her some slack, okay?"

"But how do I get her to like being around us then daddy?"

"_Easy, not be my kids." _"How you try apologizing to her in your own unique way. She might not say it, but she can't stay mad after you give one of your pretty flower pictures." He tickled her cheek.

Nora helpless tried to fight off her dad, has she struggled to breathe. "Do you really think they're pretty?"

"They're best paintings I have ever since. But right now, it's time for you to ready for dinner. So, wash up and we'll call yall down." He set his daughter down, ruffling her hair into messy locks.

"Sure thing, daddy." Nora beaming smile was a relief for the parent.

"Run along now." Steven smiled at his 11-year-old baby as she scurried upstairs. Once she was out of sight, his worries come back. He remembered a time when Carnelian loved to play with her siblings. They were like an inseparable team. Well, that was until her Aunt told her their lineage on her twelfth birthday. After that day, it's seems like she can't stand to be around them, and let's just say her rocking relationship with her dad didn't exactly improve upon hearing the news. Oddly enough, she still held her grandmother in a good regard.

"Steven, you are staring at the stairs again." Speak of the devil. "Carnelian and her siblings?" Rose hugged her mate from behind, lacing her fingers in front of his chest, steady rocking from side to side.

Steven placed a hand on her cheeks and smiled sadly. Rose only seemed to get better at reading him as the years passed. "I don't what I'm going to do with her love."

"Aww, my big strong boy is upset because her daughter is rebelling. Here, let mommy kiss those mean old boo-boos away." She pecked her son continuously on the cheek, fishing a laugh out of him.

"Easy for you to say. She still likes you."

"Yeah. Number One Abuela!"

"Rose I'm serious. Carnelian seems to get worst as time goes on. And I Nora is taking it pretty hard on herself."

"Nora's always been our pink ball of love, so of course she going to try to please her sister." Rose sighed. "She just got to learn that there's a time where you need love someone from a distance."

"Yeah, but it's Carnelian's that she wants."

"And one day she will have it. We got to be patient and let her work this all out."

"If you say so."

"Good. Now it's my weekend with you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sleep with a Mopey Steven. There's no challenge."

"You know, you have a big sex drive for a-"

"Mention my age and I'll make you ring the ring until next weekend."

"Say what? The fish drowning? Sorry Rose, the twins said the fish started drowning." He hurried into the den, to where Beatrix was playing with her kids by the fireplace, and hopeful to safety.

"Get back here! We don't even own any fish!" She slowly stalked her young lover. She couldn't believe he really thought that would work.

"We won't if I'm busy get tortured by you."

_**Well that's all I got for ya. I want to thank every single one of you that read through my crappy story. And special thanks to those who participated in my Q/A over on Wattpad {Q/A for Withered Roses}. I enjoyed working on this story and I hate to kill it here but add more on would ruin the beauty of it. But I am debating a side series of non-canonical one-shots relating to The Universe Siblings. So if got any ideas, please sent them to my discord server, which can be found here [ **__** /Xf6hJB**__** ], or on my Wattpad homepage. Thanks for love and reviews. See in the next story. Opening myself for request as of September 10**__**th**__**, 2019.- NNW.**_


End file.
